Chocolate Strawberry
by Yuki Lovegood
Summary: Yamada Ryosuke adalah seorang pemuda yang begitu menyukai cokelat stroberi. Dibalik kesukaannya pada cake cokelat stoberi, terselip perasaan sayang dan rindunya pada seseorang.   I thing it bad. Sorry, I can't make a good summary...
1. Chapter 1

HEY! SAY! JUMP FIC

"CHOCOLATE STRAWBERRY"

**Author: Yuki Lovegood**

**Genre: Drama-Romance**

**Cast : Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto, Chinen Yuri, Shida Mirai, and Nishiuchi Mariya**

Part 1

[ Yamada's POV]

Ugh! Semua menyebalkan! Benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku membuka bungkus coklat yang ada digenggamanku dengan kasar dan segera menggigit coklat tersebut hingga hanya tersisa sebagian. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kedua temanku, Yuto dan Chinen. Kenapa mereka selalu saja melupakanku disaat aku memerlukan mereka. Padahal jika bersama mereka, biasanya aku sedikit dapat melupakan kesedihan yang menyelimutiku. Tapi kini mereka lebih sibuk dengan para gadis itu. Padahal aku paling benci kesepian seperti ini. Aku begitu takut jika rasa sepi ini mengalahkanku. Takut.

"Yama-chan…! Yama-chan…!"

Aku berhenti menggigit coklatku saat mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namaku.

"Yama-chaaan!"

Kali ini suara teriakannya lebih melengking dibandingkan yang pertama. Aku tau itu teriakan Yuto dan Chinen. Sengaja aku tak menjawab panggilan mereka. Biar mereka tau rasa! Huh!

"Yama-chan,baka! Rupanya kau enak-enakan makan disini. kenapa dari tadi kami panggil nggak jawab?" Chinen dengan tampang kesal mendekatiku. Yuto mengikuti dibelakangnya. Mereka segera duduk disisi kiri dan kananku. Jadi sekarang posisiku ditengah-tengah mereka.

"iya, Yama-chan. Chinen benar. Kami udah lelah mencari kamu kemana-mana. Eh,rupanya kamu malah asyik makan disini. aku jadi kesal!" Yuto ikut-ikutan memarahiku.

Aku tetap diam dan asyik menikmati coklatku tanpa menghiraukan kedua temanku yang sibuk menceramahiku. Biarkan saja! Siapa suruh mereka baru ingat aku sekarang? Tadi waktu aku perlu, mereka kemana?

[Chinen's POV]

Ugh! Yama-chan benar-benar menjengkelkan! Sebenarnya dia kenapa sih? Aneh banget! Pakai acara mogok ngomong segala lagi. Kenapa nggak sekalian mogok makan aja? Hm, tapi kalau Yama-chan mogok makan mana mungkin ya. Aku ini ada-ada saja. Dia kan nggak bisa hidup sedetikpun tanpa coklat dan sejenisnya itu. Hm, tapi belakangan ini anak itu memang beda. Seperti menyimpan suatu masalah. Tapi aku nggak tau apa.

[Yamada's POV]

Lagi. Mereka melupakanku dan sibuk dengan para gadis pemuja mereka. Apakah aku memang terlahir didunia ini untuk sendiri dan kesepian? Tuhan,sampai kapan rasa ini berakhir. Aku sudah muak menjalaninya. Aku ingin pergi. Aku ingin pergi menyusul dia. Walaupun dia telah membenciku dan memilih meninggalkanku.

"Genduuuuut!"

Siapa sih? Aku nyaris terjatuh dari kursi yang kududuki saking kagetnya. Saat aku menoleh kesamping kiriku, seorang gadis yang sangat aku kenali tersenyum kearahku. Dia Shida Mirai, teman sekelasku, yahh lebih cocok disebut musuh bebuyutanku.

"sudahku katakan berkali-kali, jangan panggil aku gendut!"

"kenapa? Kenapa nggak senang dipanggil gendut? Kan kenyataannya memang seperti itu kan. Jadi untuk apa kamu marah. Haha."

Gadis itu. Mirai-chan. Dia sedang menertawakanku! Cukup! Bukan saatnya Mirai-chan. Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain denganmu. Jangan ganggu aku. Tolong. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"woy, gendut! Kok malah bengong sih? Jangan-jangan kamu udah nyadar ya sekarang kalau kamu itu gendut." Shida Mirai tertawa terbahak-bahak memandangku. Cukup! Jangan buat aku marah! Jangan sekarang!

"aku NGGAK GENDUT!" kataku lantang dan membuat Shida Mirai menghentikan tawanya.

"Apa? Tadi kamu bilang apa? Nggak gendut? Hahaha…" Shida Mirai kembali tertawa.

Kalau saja yang dihadapanku saat ini bukan seorang perempuan, pasti dari tadi aku sudah menghajarnya. Benar-benar menyebalkan sekali! Tidak ia bikin kesal pun, mood aku hari ini dan belakangan ini memang sedang buruk.

"Yama-chan"

Aku dan Shida Mirai serempak menoleh kearah Yuto yang berjalan mendekati kami. Untunglah. Kali ini aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada Yuto. Kedatangannya benar-benar telah menyelamatkan Shida Mirai dari amukanku.

[Shida's POV]

Yuto? Kenapa dia kemari? Aduh, aku benar-benar kaget. Kenapa dia mendadak datang. Aku harus bersikap seperti apa ya. Wua, Yuto-kun kakkoii !

"Yama-chan, aku dan Chinen mencarimu dari tadi. Kau disini rupanya" ujar Yuto pada si gendut kemudian menoleh padaku lalu tersenyum. Kakiku mendadak menjadi gemetar. Hampir tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhku. Benarkah? Ini bukan mimpi kan? Yuto-kun tersenyum manis padaku. Tuhan, aku bahagia. Terima kasih untuk hari ini.

[Yuto's POV]

Aku kaget sekali begitu melihat Mirai-chan sedang tertawa bersama Yama-chan. Ada perasaan yang begitu perih. Menyakitkan. Aku mencoba untuk tetap berjalan mendekati mereka. Sebenarnya aku ingin berbalik arah saja saat melihat mereka berdua tadi. Namun aku mencoba untuk mengendalikan perasaanku. Aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau aku tidak sedang cemburu pada Yama-chan. Ya, mana mungkin aku cemburu. Tapi, kalau ini bukan perasaan cemburu, lantas apa?

"ano…,arigatou" ujar Yama-chan mengagetkanku.

"eh? Untuk apa?" tanyaku kaget dan tak mengerti. Namun Yama-chan hanya tersenyum tanpa mencoba menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Hmm, anak itu benar-benar semakin misterius saja.

[Shida's POV]

Wua, rupanya aku terlalu awal tiba disekolah hari ini. Hihihi. Tapi ini bagus. Pengalaman pertama. Biasanya aku kan selalu telat. Aku pun berjalan memasuki ruang kelas yang masih sepi. Namun, aku kaget saat melihat ada seseorang yang sudah berada didalam kelas lebih dulu. Dia si gendut Yamada Ryosuke. Haha. Wah, ternyata ada juga orang yang datang lebih awal dari aku.

"Genduuut!" sapaku riang padanya.

Ia tampak sedikit kaget. Segera ia menoleh padaku dengan tatapan marah.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU NGGAK GENDUT!"

Aku cukup kaget atas sikap si gendut hari ini. Biasanya dia tak pernah semarah ini jika aku menggoda dan memanggilnya gendut. Aku jadi takut. Aku harus bagaimana?

Tiba-tiba kudengar langkah-langkah kaki berjalan mendekati tempat dimana aku berdiri diruang kelas.

Dan aku tak bisa berkata-kata saat tau siapa yang berada dibelakangku saat ini. Yuto-kun dan teman dekatnya, Chinen.

"aku sudah dengar semua Mirai-chan. Candaanmu berlebihan. Yama-chan kami nggak gendut" ujar Chinen padaku. Aku tak berani menoleh padanya maupun Yuto. Aku hanya bisa menunduk lesu.

"Ya. Chinen benar. Aku juga nggak bisa memaafkan orang yang beraninya menghina teman terbaik kami. " ujar Yuto yang sukses membuat air mata yang dari tadi kutahan bercucuran keluar.

Bagaimana aku tidak sedih, orang yang begitu kusukai sekarang membenciku. Benci. Hatiku perih. Seperti ada yang menghimpit dadaku. Sesak. Perasaan ini begitu menyakitkan. aku tak kuat. Benar-benar tak kuat lagi.

Kucoba untuk mengumpulkan segenap sisa tenagaku dan segera berlari meninggalkan ruang kelas. Aku hanya ingin berlari. Berlari tanpa tau arah. Sesekali aku tersandung. Pemandanganku kabur karena air mataku yang tak hentinya mengalir.

[Yuto's POV]

Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Dia menangis. Aku tak bisa melihatnya seperti itu. Apakah aku harus pergi mengejarnya? Tapi Mirai-chan telah membuat Yama-chan kesal. Sudah seharusnya aku sebagai temannya membela Yama-chan. Tapi mengapa kali ini aku benar-benar merasa amat sedih dan bersalah?

"Hei, kalian apa-apaan sih tadi? Kenapa harus mengatakan hal seperti tadi pada Mirai-chan? Ini masalahku dan Mirai-chan! Aku nggak pernah menyuruh kalian untuk mencampuri urusanku!" Yamada berkata dengan emosi sambil menatap lekat aku dan Chinen.

Aku sungguh kesal padanya. Kalau saja tidak karena ingin membelanya karena dia temanku, mungkin aku tak akan berkata seperti tadi pada Mirai-chan. Namun sekarang Yama-chan bukannya berterimakasih padaku dan Chinen, namun dia malah balik memarahi kami.

Tak lama kemudian, Yama-chan dengan setengah berlari pergi meninggalkan aku dan Chinen. Aku tak tau dia akan kemana. Terserah. Aku Cuma memikirkan Mirai-chan. Wajah gadis itu yang menangis kembali melintas dibenakku.

[Yamada's POV]

Dasar! Yuto dan Chinen baka! Kenapa harus melakukan semua ini untuk membelaku? Seharusnya mereka lebih peka terhadap perasaan seorang gadis dibanding aku. Toh, selama ini mereka selalu bergaul dengan gadis-gadis pemuja mereka hingga melupakan aku.

Lariku terhenti saat aku memandang seorang gadis yang sedang menangis disalah satu kursi taman sekolah. Dengan langkah pelan, aku berjalan mendekatinya. Dia sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiranku.

"Mirai-chan. Gomen." Ujarku pelan nyaris berbisik padanya.

Ia tampak sedikit kaget melihat aku yang telah duduk disampingnya. Aku sangat kaget saat melihat raut wajahnya yangterlihat sedih sekali. Biasanya Mirai-chan yang aku kenal selalu ceria dan enerjik.

"teman-temanku memang salah. Aku mewakili mereka minta maaf padamu"

Aneh. Dia masih saja diam. Tak menjawab sepatah kata pun. Ini membuatku takut.

"Mirai-chan. Aku bisa mengerti betapa sakit dibenci orang yang kita kagumi" ujarku lagi. Dan kali ini berhasil. Iya memandang lekat kearahku.

"apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan mata masih agak berkaca-kaca.

"aku tau, kamu suka dengan temanku, Yuto,kan? " kali ini Mirai-chan menatapku dengan tatapan kaget dan heran.

[Shida's POV]

Kenapa? Kenapa si gendut ini malah menyusulku? Dasar aneh. Apa yang sedang direncanakannya ya?

"Mirai-chan suka Yuto-kun kan?"

DHEG!

Aku kaget setengah mati saat kalimat itu keluar dari mulut sigendut. Aku cuma bisa menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Benarkan?"

Aku cuma bisa menganggukkan kepalaku dengan lemah.

"Un, Yama-chan. aku memang suka dengan Yuto-kun sejak lama"ujarku menyerah juga pada akhirnya.

Mendengar perkataanku, Yama-chan mendadak tersenyum. Itu membuatku kaget. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang Yamada Ryosuke tersenyum. Dan harus aku akui, senyumnya choukawaii. Manis sekali. Ada semacam perasaan damai yang singgah dihatiku ketika melihat senyumnya.

"kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanyaku padanya.

Ia masih memandangku dan memberikan senyumannya yang kurasa benar-benar dapat membunuhku. Oke, jujur aku sangat suka dengan senyuman itu. Jadi, please Yama-chan, hentikan untuk tersenyum konyol seperti itu! Karena itu membuatku suka!

"Aku cuma lagi senang aja. sejak kenal Mirai-chan, tadi adalah pertama kalinya Mirai-chan akhirnya memanggilku dengan namaku, bukan gendut seperti biasanya"

Aku kaget. Menatap lekat cowok yang ada dihadapanku sekarang. Dia benar-benar beda dari kebanyakan cowok pada umumnya. Dan aku semakin menemukan banyak keanehan dan keunikan dalam dirinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu gendut seterusnya" ujarku dengan senyum kemenangan menatap Yama-chan.

Yama-chan berhenti tersenyum dan memasang tampang seolah-olah kesalnya yang akhirnya sukses membuatku tertawa dan melupakan kesedihanku. Namun, dalam hati aku masih sangat takut. Takut bila aku benar-benar menyukai senyum itu. Takut bila aku menyukai lelaki yang ada disampingku sekarang. Karena aku tau, resiko menyukai seorang Yama-chan akan lebih berat dibandingkan Yuto-kun.

_Mind to review?^_^ I'm happy if you want to review my first fic^^_


	2. Chapter 2

"CHOCOLATE STRAWBERRY"

**Author: Yuki Lovegood**

**Genre: Drama-Romance**

**Cast : Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto, Chinen Yuri, Shida Mirai, and Nishiuchi Mariya**

**Chapter 2**

[Yamada's POV]

Sekarang semuanya sudah berjalan seperti seharusnya. Mirai-chan dan Yuto-kun jadian. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa suatu perasaan yang aneh setiap kali melihat Mirai-chan berdua dengan Yuto-kun? Perasaan perih dan menyakitkan. Dan ini tidak pernah terjadi padaku sebelumnya. Aneh.

Aku membuka bungkusan coklat yang baru saja kubeli. Menggigitnya perlahan sambil menatap Mirai-chan dan Yuto-kun yang sedang duduk berdua didepanku. Kenapa saat melihat Mirai-chan dan Yuto-kun, coklat ini tidak terasa manis sama sekali ya? Hanya pahit yang terasa.

Aku mencoba memalingkan pandanganku keluar jendela. Berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Mirai-chan dan Yuto-kun yang ada didepanku. Namun, tak beberapa lama kemudian, sensei pun masuk kekelas. Dan dia mengatakan bahwa ada murid pindahan baru yang akan masuk kekelas kami. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, muncul seorang gadis memasuki kelas. Tubuhnya mungil dengan rambutnya yang tergerai indah.

"Hajimemashite, Nishiuchi Mariyadesu" ujarnya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan.

Tak ada yang berkesan. Tak ada yang menarik. Aku kembali menatap keluar jendela. Namun, aku segera menatap tak percaya pada sensei saat kudengar sensei menyuruh anak pindahan itu duduk disampingku!

" baiklah. Kamu bisa duduk disamping Yamada Ryosuke. Ia duduk disana, dideretan kiri nomor dua dari belakang. Tepatnya disamping jendela."

Apa? APAA?

Ini tidak mungkin. Pasti ini tidak nyata. Bagaimana ini? Gadis itu sedang berjalan menuju kearahku.

Ia tersenyum padaku dan kembali mengenalkan dirinya padaku. Namun aku membuang muka. Aku sebenarnya sangat tidak senang dengan keberadaannya disampingku. Tapi aku bisa apa. Sensei yang menginginkannya begitu.

[Mariya's POV]

Aku senang sekali saat memperkenalkan diri didepan teman-teman baruku. Mereka terlihat ramah-ramah. Dan semua mendengarkan aku dengan serius sewaktu aku memperkenalkan diri. Ngg..tapi ada satu orang yang sama sekali tak memperdulikan aku, bahkan dia hanya memandang keluar jendela selama aku memperkenalkan diri. Sombong sekali! Tapi yang membuatku sangat kaget, sensei malah menyuruhku duduk disamping manusia sombong itu! Bayangkan! Ini adalah sesuatu yang begitu menyebalkan!

Pelan, aku melangkah kearah mejanya. Ia tetap tak memperdulikan kedatanganku. Bahkan ia tak memalingkan sedikitpun wajahnya untuk melihatku ketika aku memperkenalkan namaku padanya. Ini benar-benar keterlaluan!

Saat istirahat,seorang gadis manis mendekatiku. ia begitu ramah. Mengajakku berbincang-bincang dan memberitauku banyak informasi tentang sekolah baruku ini. Shida Mirai namanya.

"ano…,Mirai-chan, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu" ujarku pada Mirai-chan ketika kami sedang makan siang dikantin.

"oh,boleh. Tanya aja."

"tentang anak yang duduk disampingku"

Aneh. Tiba-tiba wajah Mirai-chan menjadi berubah. Kenapa ya?

"ngg… Yamada Ryosuke ya. Kamu pasti pengen nanya kenapa dia dingin banget kan?"

"Un. Kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu? Kenapa dia seperti tidak menyukaiku?"

Aku lihat Mirai-chan semakin salah tingkah. Aku semakin penasaran menunggu jawabannya.

"kalau itu aku juga tidak tau Mariya-chan. Dia memang orang yang seperti itu. Tapi sikapnya memang berubah makin dingin akhir-akhir ini"

Aneh. Bahkan teman-temannya sendiri pun tidak tau kenapa cowok itu bersikap demikian.

[Mariya's POV]

Aku sangat bersemangat datang kesekolah baruku. Makanya pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah datang kesekolah. Tapi rupanya kelas masih kosong. Aku merupakan orang pertama yang tiba dikelas. Segera aku duduk dan membuka stroberi coklat yang kubawa. Nyam..nyam. benar-benar lezat sekali. Tunggu. Sepertinya ada yang datang. Siapa ya?

Dia berjalan mendekatiku. Si manusia sombong itu! Huh! Kenapa dia datang secepat ini sih? aku kan jadi nggak leluasa.

Dia menatapku. Dia menatapku! Kenapa sih? aku jadi risih. Dengan gugup, aku melanjutkan memakan stroberi coklatku. Tapi kenapa manusia sombong itu semakin duduk mendekatiku? apa sih maunya?

[Yamada's POV]

Aku kaget saat melihat telah ada orang yang tiba dikelas duluan daripada aku. Padahal biasanya akulah orang pertama yang tiba dikelas setiap harinya. Rupanya dia. Si anak baru itu. Dengan malas aku berjalan menuju meja kami. Namun, aku melihat dia sedang memakan stroberi coklat. Iya, aku tak salah lihat lagi. Itu benar stroberi coklat. Aku segera duduk disampingnya dan menatap lekat stroberi coklat digenggamannya.

Stroberi coklat…

Aku begitu ingin mencicipinya. Mengobati rindu yang selama ini kurasakan. Aku saat ini hanya ingin stroberi coklat…

[Mariya's POV]

Kenapa sih anak itu? Kenapa dia begitu dekat denganku? Aku jadi salah tingkah. Aku akhirnya memandangnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi lagi dariku. Ternyata aku salah. Ia bukannya sedang menatapku. Aneh. Tapi tatapannya terfokus pada stroberi coklat yang kupegang.

"Kau mau stroberi coklat ini?" tanyaku sedikit ragu.

Si sombong itu dengan cepat menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku benar-benar kaget. Bagaimana ini? Aku kan cuma bawa kue sroberi coklatnya satu.

"tapi, stroberi coklatnya cuma tinggal segini" ujarku menunjuk stroberi coklat bekas gigitanku.

Namun, si sombong itu dengan cepat mengambil stroberi coklat dari tanganku yang sisa setengah bagian itu dan segera melahapnya.

Aku kaget setengah mati. Dan terpaku menatap si sombong yang asyik menikmati stroberi coklatku. Wajahnya aneh. Seperti ada kesedihan disana.

"aku nggak nyangka loh kamu begitu suka stroberi coklat itu." Ujarku member i senyum termanisku padanya. Ia tak memperdulikan perkataanku. Masih asyik menikmati stroberi coklat itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bawakan stroberi coklat untukmu setiap hari,ya." Ujarku lagi.

Kali ini dia berhenti memakan stroberi coklat itu . menatapku lekat, dan…tersenyum! Senyum. Aku akhirnya lega mengetahui manusia sombong ini juga bisa tersenyum. Kawaii. Aku begitu menikmati senyum itu. Senyum yang mahal. Wajar saja. Ternyata begitu mempesona. Manis. Senyumnya semanis stroberi coklat yang baru saja kumakan. Aku suka senyum itu. Bagaimana ini?

[Shida's POV]

Aku kaget saat melihat semua itu. Aku cuma bisa mematung didepan pintu kelas. Yama-chan dan Mariya-chan. Mereka sedang berdua! Dan Yama-chan tersenyum pada Mariya-chan! Aku benar-benar bodoh. Aku pikir Yama-chan hanya akan memberikan senyum termanisnya untukku.

Tapi sebenarnya aku kenapa? Kenapa aku jadi begini? Aku bukan siapa-siapa Yama-chan. Seharusnya aku ingat dengan baik bahwa statusku sekarang adalah kekasih Nakajima Yuto. Iya, seharusnya aku sadar betul akan hal itu. Bukankah dari awal aku hanya menginginkan Yuto-kun?

Iya, aku hanya suka Yuto-kun. Dan ini pasti perasaanku saja yang sedang tak menentu. Aku yakin perasaan ini hanya sesaat.

[Yamada's POV]

Kaget. Itulah yang aku rasakan saat mendengar anak baru itu berjanji untuk membawakanku stroberi coklat setiap hari. Aku benar-benar gembira dan tanpa sadar tersenyum kearahnya. Akhirnya rinduku akan segera terobati. Melalui stroberi coklat itu aku dapat merasakan kelembutannya . membelaiku. Mendekapku erat. Aku akan dapat selalu menemuinya. Merasakan segala hal manis yang telah diberikannya selama ini padaku melalui stroberi coklat.

Tapi, aku melihat bayangan seseorang berdiri didepan pintu kelas. Ia sedang menatapku dan anak baru itu. Mirai-chan. Dadaku berdebar. Aku melihat ada kesedihan diraut wajahnya. Kenapa dia? Apa bertengkar dengan Yuto-kun? Kenapa dia seperti ingin menangis?

Aku ingin menghampirinya. Aku paling tidak bisa melihat Mirai-chan bersedih. Karena dia sangat tidak cocok dengan tampang seperti itu. Mirai-chan hanya cocok jika tersenyum senang. Karena senyum Mirai-chan selama ini mampu menguatkanku.

Namun, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menghampiri Mirai-chan saat melihat Yuto-kun datang dan menepuk lembut pundak Mirai-chan. Ia segera menggenggam jemari kanan Mirai-chan dan mengajak Mirai-chan berjalan memasuki kelas. Lagi-lagi perasaan perih itu datang. Aneh. Mataku tak berhenti menatap Mirai-chan dan Yuto-kun yang sedang bergenggaman tangan. Mirai-chan tampaknya memang bahagia bersama Yuto-kun. Seharusnya sekarang aku juga ikut bahagia. Tapi kenapa seperti ada yang hilang. Aku kangen Mirai-chan yang selalu menggodaku. Kangen Mirai-chan yang menertawakanku. Aku kangen semuanya. Tiba-tiba saja aku begitu menyukai panggilan 'gendut' Mirai-chan. Entah kenapa sekarang aku benar-benar merindukan dan menginginkan dia memanggilku seperti itu lagi. Tapi, itu semua tak mungkin. Ayolah, Yama-chan. Sudah saatnya kau sadar. Dia itu kekasih sahabat kecilmu sendiri! Jadi, mulailah melupakan dia. Kau pasti bisa!

Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Walaupun semuanya terasa begitu sulit.


	3. Chapter 3

**C****hapter 3**

[Mariya's POV]

Hmm, hari ini seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Aku datang kesekolah dengan membawa stroberi coklat kesukaan si sombong. Tapi aku tak pernah merasa terbebani dengan semua itu. Malah aku merasa amat bahagia. Karena setiap memakan stroberi coklat buatanku, si sombong itu selalu tersenyum. Sungguh, aku telah begitu suka akan senyum itu. Aku ingin selalu melihat senyum itu setiap harinya. Selalu.

"Chii…" ujarku kaget begitu tau siapa yang berada dikelas. Kenapa malah sosok Chinen Yuri yang berada dikelas sepagi ini? Ini tak biasanya. Kemana dia? Si sombong itu tak biasanya terlambat dari yang lain. Dia selalu menjadi orang pertama yang tiba dikelas.

"Kau kenapa bengong begitu Mariya-chan? Ada apa?" Chinen-kun mengagetkanku.

"nggg….aku Cuma bingung. Kenapa kelas masih sepi seperti ini ya…"ujarku berbohong.

"Haha~ kau ini Mariya... Tentu saja kelas masih begini sepi. Kan sekarang baru jam 6 pagi. Kau sendiri kenapa datang sepagi ini?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa datang sepagi ini?" aku balik bertanya pada Chinen-kun. Namun aneh, cowok imut itu hanya diam saja. Seperti sedang memikir-mikirkan sesuatu.

[Chinen's POV]

Aku benar-benar kaget. Ternyata apa yang Yuto katakan benar. Anak baru itu selalu datang pagi-pagi kesekolah. Aku pikir Yuto Cuma akan mengerjaiku saja. Tapi ternyata semuanya adalah benar! Gadis yang begitu aku sukai selama ini sedang berada dihadapanku! Aku hampir kehilangan kata-kata. Aku bahkan tak tau harus bagaimana untuk memulai perbincangan dengannya. Namun, tiba-tiba anak baru itu menanyakan sebab aku datang pagi hari ini. Lantas aku harus jawab apa? Bingung. Pikiranku buntu. Aku sama sekali belum menyiapkan alasan yang tepat.

"Chinen-kun? Kau baik-baik saja?" ujarnya mengagetkanku.

"Oh. Ngg..ya. tentu saja." Ujarku berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupanku.

"Mariya-chan,maukah kau menemaniku berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu Yamada dan Yuto datang?"

"kenapa tidak?"ujarnya tersenyum dan segera menghampiriku.

Yatta! Aku bersorak gembira dalam hati. Akhirnya hal yang kuinginkan selama ini terwujud. Bisa berdua dengan Mariya-chan. Aku ingin saat seperti ini tak akan berakhir.

[Yamada's POV]

Aku benci dan muak! Kepalaku! Kenapa? Sakit ini terus menyerangku. Benar-benar sakit yang luar biasa. Setiap hari seperti ini. Tapi hari ini lebih sakit dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Aku tak tau mesti sedih atau senang dengan semua ini. Seharusnya aku senang karena sebentar lagi aku bisa menemuinya, tapi sekarang aku tak bisa sesenang itu memikirkan hal ini. Sejak aku menyukai Mirai-chan. Entah! Akupun tak yakin kalau apa yang sedang kurasakan pada Mirai-chan bisa disebut "suka" atau sejenisnya. Yang aku tau, aku selalu merasa sakit hati setiap melihat Yuto bersamanya!

Aku berjalan menuju kelas dengan menahan segala rasa sakit yang meyerangku. Namun, sesampainya dikelas, kulihat Chinen dan Mariya sedang berbincang-bincang sambil sesekali tertawa. Mereka terlihat begitu akrab. Aku berjalan melalui mereka dan segera menuju mejaku. Namun mereka tampaknya tak begitu memperdulikan kedatanganku.

"Haha~ kau sangat lucu chinen-kun. Ngobrol berdua denganmu sangat mengasyikkan ya ternyata." Ujar Mariya pada Chinen sehingga membuat wajah cowok imut itu memerah.

Aku melirik beberapa kali kearah jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tanganku. Sudah lewat 1 jam dari biasanya! Aku benar-benar kesal! Aku sungguh tak sabar lagi untuk menerima jatahku hari ini. Tapi nampaknya Mariya-chan tak berminat untuk segera mengakhiri obrolannya dengan Chinen-kun. Arrghh! Aku benar-benar kesal!

Perlahan, aku berjalan mendekati Mariya dan Chinen yang masih asyik berbincang-bincang.

"Jangan ganggu stroberi coklatku" ujarku sambil menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Mariya. Mariya dan Chinen tampak kaget melihat apa yang aku lakukan.

"Yama-chan" gumam Mariya tampak kaget.

"Ikuti aku" ujarku tanpa melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari genggamanku.

[Mariya's POV]

Wuah, ternyata Chinen-kun itu orangnya baiiik banget. Aku jadi betah berbincang-bincang dengannya. Apalagi dia selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum. Namun saat aku sedang asyik berbincang dengan Chinen-kun, Yama-chan datang dan menarik tanganku. Aku kaget sekali. Dia menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya. Aku tak tau akan dibawa kemana. Aku takut untuk menanyakannya. Karena sepertinya dia sedang emosi.

"duduk!" ujarnya setengah berteriak padaku saat kami telah berada ditaman sekolah. Aku seperti robot yang hanya bisa menuruti setiap perkataannya.

"Cepat! Cepat berikan sekarang…" ujarnya sambil memegang erat kepalanya. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang ia maksud.

"Kenapa kau diam? Kau belum mengerti juga? Stroberi…stroberi coklat itu! Ayo, cepat berikan padaku!" ujarrnya yang sekarang semakin erat memegang kepalanya yang membuatku heran. Aku dengan takut-takut memberikan stroberi coklat padanya. Ia mengambilnya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa?"

Ia tak menghiraukan perkataanku. Ia memakan stroberi coklat itu. Kali ini bukan senyuman manisnya yang kulihat saat memakan stroberi coklat itu, melainkan airmatanya.

"Yama-chan, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" ujarku panik menatap lekat kearahnya.

Tanpa kuduga ia segera memelukku. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang gemetar. Ia memelukku erat sekali. Aku tak mengeti apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

[Shida's POV]

Sesampai disekolah, aku segera mencari Yuto-kun. Aku ingin menyampaikan kabar gembira padanya. Bahwa tahun baru nanti aku tidak jadi pergi ke London. Jadi aku bisa melewati malam tahun baru nanti bersamanya. Aku tak dapat lagi membayangkan betapa senangnya Yuto-kun bila mendengar hal ini.

"Chii, apa kau melihat Yuto?" Tanyaku pada Chinen yang saat itu berada dikelas.

"Tadi sih dia bilang mau pergi jalan-jalan ketaman sambil baca buku. Kenapa? Kangen ya?" goda Chinen padaku. Dan itu membuat wajahku memerah. Chinen ini memang paling hobi menggoda orang.

"baiklah. Aku kesana menyusulnya" ujarku pergi meninggalkan Chinen.

Setelah beberapa langkah memasuki taman, aku belum juga melihat keberadaan Yuto-kun. Kemana dia ya? Tunggu! Aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Yama-chan" gumamku nyaris berbisik. Butiran beningpun berlomba keluar dari sudut mataku. Aku segera berlari sejauh mungkin! Aku tak ingin melihatnya lebih lama lagi! Sudah cukup! Bagaimana mungkin itu kenyataan? Yama-chan sedang memeluk Mariya-chan. Aku benar-benar sakit. Sakit sekali.

*BRUKK!*

Aku menabrak seseorang dihadapanku. Ia segera mengulurkan tangannya padaku membantuku bangkit. Yuto-kun! Aku bahagia ketika melihatnya. Aku segera memeluknya erat. Menangis sepuas-puasnya dalam pelukannya.

[Yamada's POV]

Untunglah sakit ini sedikit mereda. aku akhirnya mengajak Mariya untuk segera kembali kekelas. Namun saat dalam perjalanan dari taman menuju kelas, aku melihat Mirai-chan! Ini bukanlah dalam keadaan yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Karena dia sedang berpelukan mesra dengan Yuto-kun. Kenapa aku harus melihat semuanya? Ini membuatku luar biasa sakit.

Tak tau kenapa, aku segera menggenggam tangan Mariya yang saat itu berjalan disamping kananku. Aku cuma butuh kekuatan untuk menghadapi semua kenyataan tak meyenangkan yang selalu menghampiri hidupku.

[Mariya's POV]

Mimpikah aku? Saat ini aku sedang berjalan bergenggaman tangan dengan orang yang begitu kusukai. Apakah semua ini pertanda untukku? Apa dia juga punya perasaan yang sama untukku? Sepertinya memang begitu. Pertama, dia bilang aku ini 'stroberi coklat'nya. Kedua, dia memelukku tadi, dan sekarang dia menggenggam tanganku. Jadi aku tidak mungkin keliru lagi. Ya. Dia pasti juga menyukaiku.

[Chinen's POV]

Kemana sih Yuto dan Yama pergi? Kenapa mereka jadinya meninggalkan aku sendirian dikelas? Lama-lama aku jadi bosan dikelas terus menunggu mereka. Apa sebaiknya aku susul saja ya?

Namun saat aku baru saja berniat untuk menyusul mereka, Yama-chan dan Mariya-chan datang memasuki kelas. Hatiku seperti diiris-iris ketika melihat mereka berjalan melewatiku sambil bergandengan tangan.

Kusso! kamu kalah cepat,Chii. Harapanmu tak akan bisa diteruskan. Gumamku dalam hati sambil menunduk lesu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

[Yamada's POV]

Aku menikmati stroberi coklat buatan Mariya-chan sambil memandang hujan yang deras diluar sana melalui jendela kelas yang ada disamping tempat dudukku. Tiba-tiba saja aku kembali teringat akannya. Entah kenapa tiap kali menikmati stroberi coklat, bayangan itu selalu muncul kembali dibenakku. Bagaikan sebuah film lama yang diputar kembali diotakku.

***flashback 12 tahun yang lalu***

"Ibuuu, Ryo mau kue stroberi coklat lagiii! Kue stroberi coklat ibu paling enak didunia. Ryo hanya suka stroberi coklat buatan ibu… ayo,bu buatkan Ryo lagi,ya… " rengekku pada ibu.

Ibu langsung tersenyum lembut melihatku. Ia lalu menaikkanku kepangkuannya. Aku paling suka berada dipangkuannya. Hangat dan nyaman.

"arigatou, Ryo-chan. Ibu senang mendengar Ryo menyukai stroberi coklat buatan ibu. Baiklah, ibu akan selalu membuat stroberi coklat untuk Ryo, asalkan Ryo mau berjanji pada ibu" ujarnya lembut sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku.

"janji apa?" aku menatap lekat kearahnya.

"Ryo harus berjanji pada ibu akan selalu menjadi anak yang baik. Kalau Ryo mau berjanji, maka ibu akan buatkan Ryo stroberi coklat kapan pun Ryo ?"

"Un, demi stroberi coklat buatan ibu, Ryo janji akan selalu jadi anak ibu yang baik. Percayalah. Ryo akan selalu menepati janji kita."

"tentu saja ibu percaya pada Ryo. Ibu tau itu. Ryo-chan pasti bisa menepati janji. Baiklah, ibu akan segera buatkan stroberi coklat yang begitu Ryo sukai"

"Yatta! Yatta! Stroberi coklat!" ujarku bersorak girang. Ibu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahku.

*Flashback End*

Hujan diluar telah berhenti sejak tadi. Namun langit masih tampak mendung. Sekuat tenaga aku mencari, tak ada kudapati bayangannya disana. Hanya gelap dimana-mana.

"ibuuu, aku ingin stroberi coklat buatanmu… Aku tak ingin stroberi coklat yang lain. Hanya ingin stroberi coklatmu… aku janji, akan selalu jadi anakmu yang baik. Aku tak akan nakal. Percayalah padaku ibu. Aku tak akan mengingkari janjiku. Ibu…aku rindu stroberi coklat buatanmu! Apa kau tak mendengar juga? Kenapa kau begitu tega padaku, ibu…" jeritku dalam hati sambil menatap awan yang masih saja gelap diluar sana.

[Chinen's POV]

Kenapa? Kenapa dia tak pernah melihatku? Aku ingin sekali saja ia melihatku. Kenapa aku harus merasakan semua kepedihan ini? Aku tak sanggup lebih lama lagi merasakan segala kepedihan ini. Kenapa gadis yang kusukai tak pernah sedikitpun melihatku? Kenapa? Aku benci dengan semua kenyataan ini. Benci! Kenapa dia lebih menyukai sahabat kecilku sendiri? Bagaimana mungkin aku kuat untuk menerima kenyataan yang menyakitkan ini? Ia bisa menatap Yama-chan yang sedang memakan stroberi coklat itu tanpa berkedip. Aku iri. Aku iri pada Yama-chan! Kenapa dia yang harus mendapatkan seluruh perhatian Mariya-chan? Kapan Mariya-chan bisa melihatku seperti itu?

[Mariya's POV]

Dia memarahiku. Dia benar-benar marah. Aku sangat menyesal. aku benci dengan diriku dia marah seperti itu. Semua ini memang salahku. Aku benar-benar bodoh! Aku benci diriku sendiri.

"Kalau tak sanggup untuk menepati janji, kenapa dulu kamu mau berjanji seperti itu? Apa kamu anggap remehkah sebuah janji itu? Jika ya, maka kamu salah besar! Mulai sekarang, aku tak akan pernah percaya kata-katamu lagi. Orang yang begitu mudahnya mengingkari kata-katanya sendiri" ujar Yama-chan padaku. Aku tak berani menatapnya. Airmata yang dari tadi kutahan pun akhirnya berlomba keluar. Semua sia-sia sudah. Dia tak akan percaya padaku setelah ini. Hatiku sakit. Sakit sekali.

"Mariya-chan… kenapa menangis?" ia menunduk untuk melihatku .

"Yama-chan, gomen ne… aku memang salah." Ujarku masih sambil menangis. Ia menatapku lekat. Tanpa kuduga, ia menghapus airmataku dengan lembut. Aku kaget. Dan segera menatap lekat padanya. Aku benar-benar takut ia akan membenciku. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika hal itu sampai terjadi. Aku segera memeluknya. Aku benar-benar takut kehilangannya. Aku takut. Tapi ia mendorong tubuhku pelan menjauhinya. Kenapa? Apakah ini yang akan kutakutkan? Ia meraba dahiku dan menatapku lekat.

"Mariya-chan. Kau sakit? Tubuhmu panas sekali. Kenapa kamu nggak memeberitauku jika kamu lagi sakit? Kau benar-benar-"

"gomen ne. aku pikir aku nggak perlu ngasi tau kamu tentang ini. "

"bagaimana bisa aku nggak perlu tau hal ini, mariya-chan? Kalau tau kamu sakit seperti ini aku nggak akan memarahi kamu seperti tadi. Aku tentunya juga bisa mengerti kenapa kamu nggak bisa menepati janjimu hari ini padaku."

Aku lega mendengar kata-katanya. Aku segera memeluknya kembali. Berada dipelukannya begitu damai. Begitu hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Gomen, Mariya-chan. Ini salahku. Seharusnya aku mempercayaimu. Aku tau Mariya-chan pasti bukanlah orang yang begitu mudahnya mengingkari janjinya sendiri. Sudahlah. Berhentilah untuk menangis. " ujarnya sambil mengusap lembut kepalaku. Aku bingung. Mungkinkah aku harus katakan semua ini sekarang? Karena membayangkan akan kehilangannya saja sudah membuatku sesakit ini. Aku harus segera mengatakannya. Ya,harus!

"Yama-chan" ujarku pelan nyaris tak terdengar. Ia segera menatapku.

"Un" ujarnya.

Bagaimana ini? Tatapannya seakan mampu menembus sampai kedasar hatiku. Apakah memang harus kukatakan sekarang? Aku mulai ragu.

"Yama-chan. Aku…,aku…" aku tak sanggup untuk meneruskan kalimatku. Sementara matanya masih terus menatapku. Menungguku untuk menyelesaikan kalimatku. Aku harus mengatakan semuanya. Ya. Aku tak boleh menundanya lagi.

"aku sangat menyukai Yama-chan" kata itu akhirnya keluar juga dari mulutku. Aku bisa melihat ada kekagetan diwajahnya. Aku telah bersiap untuk mendengar sebuah penolakan darinya. Aku telah siap.

[Shida's POV]

Yuto-kun mengajakku ketaman sekolah. Katanya ada sesuatu yang akan ia tunjukkan padaku. Aku jadi penasaran. Yuto-kun selalu saja membuatku penasaran. Ia duduk disampingku dan tersenyum kearahku. Senyuman yang begitu tulus. Ia membuka tasnya dan terlihat mengambil sesuatu.

"Kore." Ujarnya masih tersenyum sambil menyerahkan boneka beruang coklat berukuran mini kearahku.

"Wuaa! Kawaii ne… arigatou, Yuto-kun" ujarku tersenyum senang kearahnya.

"Baguslah kalau Mirai-chan meyukainya. Kemarin waktu aku pergi jalan-jalan dengan sepupuku, Kento, aku tak sengaja melihat boneka ini. Entah kenapa, begitu melihatnya, aku langsung suka dan segera ingin membelinya. Aku pikir Mirai-chan pasti akan menyukainya. Karena boneka ini terlihat sangat dugaanku memang tepat. Mirai-chan menyukainya. Syukurlah" ujarnya.

Aku menatap lekat lelaki yang ada disampingku. Rasa bersalah menyelimutiku. Ia selama ini begitu tulus menyayangiku. Namun, aku tak seperti itu padanya. Aku malah sibuk memikirkan lelaki lain. Aku benar-benar bodoh! Padahal Yuto-kun tulus hati menyayangiku dan menemaniku selama ini. Seharusnya aku lebih belajar untuk menyayanginya memeluknya erat. Perasaan bersalah itu semakin menghimpitku. Maafkan aku, Yuto-kun. Aku akan belajar mencintaimu dengan tulus, seperti yang telah kau lakukan selama ini padaku.

[Yamada's POV]

Aku sangat kesal karena hari ini Mariya-chan tidak membawa stroberi coklat seperti biasanya. Padahal dulu ia telah berjanji akan membawakanku stroberi coklat setiap harinya. Lantas kenapa ia mengingkari janji yang dibuatnya sendiri? Aku paling tidak suka orang yang tak bisa menepati janjinya. Jika merasa tak sanggup, jangan pernah untuk berjanji. Karena janji adalah sesuatu yang bersifat mengikat dan tidak bisa seenaknya saja untuk dilupakan! Tapi, aku berhenti memarahinya saat kulihat ia menangis. Ya, ia menangis. Aku begitu tak bisa melihat wanita menangis. Itu adalah kelemahanku. Tiba-tiba saja wajah ibu yang sedang menangis melintas dibenakku. Kepalaku terasa sakit sekali! Aku benci harus melihat pemandangan itu lagi! Aku segera menghapus airmatanya yang semakin deras mengalir. Tak kusangka dia malah memelukku. Aku kaget sekali. Aku merasa badannya panas sekali. Ia sakit! Bakka! Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan padaku bahwa dia sedang sakit? Dia pikir aku manusia yang sekejam apa, yang tetap membiarkannya membuatkanku stroberi coklat dalam keadaan sakit begini? Kalau aku tau dari awal dia tidak bisa membuatkanku stroberi coklat karena sakit, aku juga tak akan memarahinya. Aku kan juga masih punya perasaan.

Namun tak beberapa lama kemudian, ia mengatakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak pernah kuharapkan keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menyukaiku! Aku sangat kaget dan tak tau harus bagaimana. Kenapa dia harus mengatakannya? Kenapa?

Tak sengaja aku melihat Mirai-chan yang berada tak jauh dari tempat dimana aku dan Mariya-chan duduk. Aku melihatnya! Melihatnya sedang mendekap Yuto mesra. Hatiku tersayat-sayat. Perih! Aku sekarang sadar. Sadar bahwa semua ini hanya akan sia-sia untuk diteruskan. Penantian yang sia-sia. Dia benar-benar telah bahagia bersama Yuto-kun. Ia bahkan telah begitu mudah melupakan si'gendut' ini. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya kuakhiri.

"Mariya-chan" ujarku pelan.

"Un" ujarnya menatap lekat kearahku. Aku sebenarnya cukup ragu melakukan hal ini. Aku sangat takut untuk mengambil keputusan ini. Tapi melihat Mirai-chan telah berbahagia bersama yang lain, aku pun mestinya segera melupakannya. Mungkin saja dengan berjalannya waktu aku akan dapat segera melupakannya.

"Mulai hari ini, kau adalah pacarku" ujarku pada akhirnya. Sebenarnya apa yang aku katakan sangat bertolakbelakang dengan apa yang saat ini ada dihatiku. Aku dapat melihat wajah Mariya-chan yang tampak kaget bercampur senang saat mendengar perkataanku barusan. Ia kembali memelukku. Aku hanya diam saja. Ini sama sekali tak pernah kuinginkan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

[Author's POV]

Kabar tentang Yamada Ryosuke yang berpacaran dengan Nishiuchi Mariya dengan cepat menyebar kaget dan heran bagaimana mungkin Nishiuchi Mariya-lah yang malah mendapatkan cowok idola para gadis disekolah itu. Padahal Mariya murid baru . sungguh Mariya membuat iri semua gadis disekolah itu, karena bisa merebut hati lelaki yang paling terkenal dingin itu. Sementara itu, ditempat lain Chinen Yuri dan Shida Mirai tengah bersedih dan kecewa mengetahui orang yang begitu mereka sukai telah menjadi kekasih orang lain.

[Mariya's POV]

Sampai sekarang aku masih belum percaya bahwa 'si sombong' ini telah menjadi pacarku. Aku masih merasa bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi.

"Yama-chan, maukah nanti sepulang sekolah kau menemaniku nonton ke bioskop?" tanyaku padanya yang masih asyik menikmati stroberi coklat buatanku. Aku berdebar menunggu jawabannya. Tiba-tiba ia menoleh padaku.

"Iya" ujarnya menatapku sambil tersenyum.

Yatta! Aku senang sekali! Yama-chan benar-benar baik. Membuatku semakin sayang saja padanya.

[Shida's POV]

Kenapa? Kenapa Yama-chan memilih gadis itu? Sampai sekarang aku belum menerima semua itu. Apa Yama-chan benar-benar menyukai gadis itu? Apa Yama-chan benar-benar bahagia dengannya? Kenapa aku melihat Yama-chan selalu tersenyum kaku pada Mariya-chan? Apakah semua ini hanya perasaanku saja?

Tiba-tiba aku tak sengaja melihat kearah meja Chinen-kun. Wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat. Aku pun menghampirinya.

"Chii, kau kenapa? Wajahmu terlihat begitu pucat" ujarku menatapnya khawatir.

"Aku sakit" ujarnya mencoba untuk tersenyum padaku.

Aku bingung melihat perubahan sikap cowok imut ini. Akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi pemurung dan sering terlihat menyendiri. Padahal biasanya ia selalu terlihat bersama Yuto-kun dan Yama-chan.

"Tapi hatiku jauh lebih sakit lagi" lanjutnya pelan.

[Mariya's POV]

Kelas telah sepi. Semuanya telah pulang. Sekarang tinggal aku dan Yama-chan saja yang berada dikelas.

"ayo kita pergi nonton sekarang,Yama-chan" ujarku padanya yang masih asyik menikmati stroberi coklat itu lagi.

"biarkan aku menghabiskan 1 potongan stroberi coklat ini dulu"

"ya, baiklah" ujarku memasang tampang kesal. Tentu saja hal ini kulakukan tanpa sepengetahuan Yama-chan. Kenapa ya Yama-chan nggak pernah bosan makan stroberi coklat setiap hari? Benar-benar aneh.

"Ayo, kita pergi" ujar Yama-chan sedikit mengagetkanku.

Kami pun berjalan bersama keluar kelas. Tak ada percakapan diantara kami. Aku benar-benar merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Sepanjang jalan aku tak pernah berhenti menatap wajahnya. Wajahnya benar-benar manis! Kawaii! Kawaii! Kawaii! Aku benar-benar suka Yama-chan. Tapi apa dia sedang sakit? Kenapa wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat? Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?

*Brukk!*

"Yama-chan!" teriakku panik begitu melihat Yama-chan yang tiba-tiba jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Yama-chan! Yama-chan bangun! Yamachan~" ujarku padanya sambil menangis.

Aku pun segera mencari handphone yang ada didalam tasku dengan panik. Yuto! Ya, Yuto! Aku pun memutuskan untuk menghubunginya.

"Moshi-moshi~ Yuto-kun, cepat kesekolah sekarang! Yama-chan pingsan!

"Apa?" ujar Yuto-kun panik.

"tolong segera kemari. Aku sangat takut" ujarku masih terus menangis.

Untunglah tak berapa lama kemudian, Yuto-kun dan Chinen-kun segera datang. Mereka terlihat sama paniknya denganku saat melihat Yama-chan yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Keduanya memutuskan untuk segera mengantarkan Yama-chan pulang kerumahnya.

"Mariya-chan, kau tenang saja. Yama-chan begini mungkin karena kelelahan saja. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja kok" ujar Yuto-kun mencoba menenangkanku.

"apa aku boleh ikut mengantar Yama-chan pulang kerumahnya?" tanyaku dengan tatapan memohon pada Yuto-kun dan Chinen-kun.

"Tentu saja" ujar Yuto-kun tersenyum padaku.

[Mariya's POV]

Aku kaget saat melihat rumah Yama-chan yang begitu mewah. Aku tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya bahwa Yama-chan adalah anak orang kaya. Karena selama ini Yama-chan selalu berpenampilan sederhana dan tak pernah menunjukkan kesan bahwa dia adalah 'orang kaya'. Aku semakin kagum pada Yama-chan.

"Mariya-chan, kau kenapa? Dari tadi diam saja. Tenang saja. Yama-chan akan baik-baik saja" ujar Chinen-kun mengagetkanku.

Tak lama kemudian Yuto-kun keluar dari kamar Yama-chan.

"dia masih belum sadar juga" ujar Yuto-kun dengan wajah cemas.

"apa tak sebaiknya kita panggilkan dokter?" ujarku yang begitu mencemaskan keadaan Yama-chan.

"Kita tunggu saja sebentar lagi. Kalau dia masih belum sadar juga, terpaksa kita panggil dokter kemari." Ujar Chinen-kun yang segera disetujui oleh Yuto-kun.

"ano, apa kedua orang tua Yama-chan telah diberitau tentang kondisi Yama-chan?" ujarku dengan nada cemas menatap lekat Yuto-kun dan Chinen-kun. Keduanya malah saling pandang.

"Mariya-chan, apa kau benar-benar tidak tau? Ibu Yama-chan telah meninggal dunia" ujar Chinen-kun.

"Hontou ni? " aku begitu kaget.

"sedangkan ayah Yama-chan sekarang berada di Korea menjalankan bisnisnya" Ujar Yuto-kun menambahkan.

"Saudara-saudaranya?" tanyaku semakin ingin tau.

"Haha~ ternyata kau sama sekali belum mengenal Yama-chan. Padahal dia kan pacarmu" Ujar Chinen menatapku tak percaya.

Ya. Chinen benar. Aku ternyata selama ini belum mengenal Yama-chan. Aku benar-benar pacar yang sangat buruk! Aku benci dengan diriku sendiri!

"Yama-chan nggak punya saudara, dia anak tunggal." Ujar Yuto-kun yang membuatku semakin kaget. Bagaimana aku tidak kaget? Yama-chan mesti tinggal sendirian dirumah semewah dan sebesar ini? Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak merasa kesepian? Yama-chan benar-benar kasihan. Aku berjanji akan selalu ada disamping Yama-chan. Aku tak mau membuat dia merasa kesepian lagi.

[Yamada's POV]

Kenapa aku berada dikamar? Bukannya seharusnya aku pergi nonton dengan Mariya-chan ke bioskop? Aww, kepalaku sakit sekali! Dimana? Dimana obat itu? Aku segera mencari-cari botol obat yang selalu ada didalam tas sekolahku itu. Tanganku bergetar menggenggam botol obat itu,mengeluarkan beberapa butir obat dan langsung menelannya. Saat aku hendak mengambil gelas berisi air putih yang ada diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidurku, gelas tersebut terlepas dari genggamanku. Pecahan gelas tersebut berserakan dipinggir tempat tidurku.

Tak lama kemudian, Yuto-kun,Chinen-kun, dan Mariya-chan masuk kekamarku. Kaget! Aku begitu kaget! Kenapa mereka semua ada disini?

"Yama-chan, akhirnya kau sadar. Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Ujar Mariya-chan yang segera duduk disamping tempat tidurku.

Aduh! Kenapa mereka semua harus melihat kondisiku yang begitu menyedihkan ini? Aku tak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan mereka semua. Aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah!

"kalian tenang saja. Aku sama sekali nggak apa-apa. Percayalah" ujarku dengan senyum andalanku.

"kau tidak sedang berbohong kan? kami semua sangat cemas tadi melihat kau yang tak sadarkan diri." Ujar Yuto-kun masih menunjukkan wajah cemasnya yang membuat hatiku semakin sedih.

"betsu ni! Percaya padaku. Ya sudah, sebaiknya kalian pulang saja. Kalian masih pakai seragam sekolah begitu" ujarku mencoba tersenyum sebaik mungkin didepan mereka.

"tapi bagaimana dengan Yama-chan? Apa Yama-chan nggak apa-apa kami tinggal sendirian disini?" ujar Mariya-chan dengan tatapan lekat kearahku.

"haha~ aku Cuma kelelahan saja kok. Kalian masih nggak percaya juga? Sudahlah. Kalian pulang saja. Ini sudah begitu sore. Nanti orang tua kalian mencari kalian. "

Akhirnya mereka mau juga mendengarkanku. Aku cukup lega. Aku harap mereka akan terus menganggap aku baik-baik saja kedepannya. Karena aku tak ingin sampai mereka mengetahuinya. Mereka tidak boleh tau. Ya, tak ada seorang pun yang boleh mengetahuinya.

_Review?^^_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

[Yamada's POV]

Aku tersenyum-senyum menatap kalender yang tergantung didinding kamarku. Hari ini, Sabtu 7 September yang begitu kunantikan. Aku telah berdebar-debar menantikan hari ini tiba. Sambil tersenyum aku berjalan mengambil boneka panda yang ada diatas tempat tidurku. Sekarang aku siap pergi kesekolah dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibirku.

[Mariya's POV]

Kemana Yama-chan ya? Kok belum datang juga? Aku berulang kali melirik jam tangan berwarna putih yang melingkar dipergelangan tanganku. Didepan mejaku, duduk Mirai-chan yang terlihat serius membaca komiknya. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengajaknya berbincang-bincang, tapi aku takut nantinya dia malah merasa terganggu. Jadi sekarang aku bingung mesti bagaimana. Kutatap stroberi coklat yang kubuat semalam. Jatah Yama-chan hari ini. Entah kenapa, aku tiba-tiba ingin mencicipi sepotong kue stroberi coklat itu.

Wow, ternyata stroberi coklatnya semakin lama semakin terasa lezat. Aku pun segera sadar bahwa aku telah memakan stroberi coklat jatah untuk Yama-chan hari ini! Dan stroberi coklatnya hanya tersisa sepotong saja. Gawat! Yama-chan pasti marah besar. Aduh, aku mesti bilang apa sama Yama-chan nanti?

Saat aku sedang sibuk memikirkan alasan-alasan yang akan kuberikan pada Yama-chan nantinya, Yama-chan malah datang. Astaga! Aku mesti bilang apa nih? Tapi…, tunggu sebentar! Dia membawa sesuatu! Boneka! Ya, tak salah lagi. Itu boneka panda yang begitu lucu. Aku pun segera berlari kecil kearahnya.

" Yama-chan, hontou ni arigatou. Kawaii ne…" ujarku dengan tersenyum sambil mengambil boneka panda itu darinya.

" t-tapi itu bukan-"

"Yama-chan, sungguh bonekanya kawaii! Benar-benar tak kusangka kamu tau kesukaanku" ujarku tak berhenti tersenyum menatap Yama-chan.

Aku tak menyangka dia bisa sekreatif ini. Memberikanku boneka. Wua, membayangkannya saja aku tak pernah. Tapi sekarang malah kenyataan! Yama-chan orangnya memang tak bisa ditebak. Tapi itu yang membuat aku makin suka.

[Yamada's POV]

Sepanjang jalan aku tak berhenti membayangkan raut wajah Mirai-chan saat menerima boneka panda ini dariku. Boneka panda ini telah kubeli sejak 9 bulan yang lalu. khusus kuberikan hari ini untuk Mirai-chan. Boneka yang begitu ia sukai. Kuberikan tepat dihari ulang tahunnya. Aku pun tersenyum-senyum sendiri teringat kenangan antara aku dan Mirai-chan setahun yang lalu.

*Flashback 1 tahun yang lalu*

Pagi-pagi sekali saat aku masuk kelas, teman-teman terlihat berkerumun disekitar meja penasaran, aku pun berjalan kearah kerumunan tersebut. Rupanya teman-teman berkerumun seperti itu hanya untuk memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk Mirai-chan dan beberapa orang terlihat memberi kado.

Aku sengaja berdiri disamping meja Mirai-chan menunggu yang lainnya pergi. Saat semua sudah pergi,aku mendekati Mirai-chan. Dengan tersenyum,aku mengulurkan tanganku kearah Mirai-chan.

"Selamat ulang tahun,Mirai-chan manis" ujarku menahan tawa.

"Kau!" ujar Mirai-chan tampak kesal melihat kedatanganku. Ia tak menghiraukan uluran tanganku dan malah membuang muka. Aku semakin senang melihatnya kesal seperti itu.

"Mirai-chan, apa kamu nggak ingin hadiah dariku?"ujarku masih tersenyum jahil.

"NGGAK! Aku nggak mau kado apapun dari kamu gendut! Sudah, menyingkirlah jauh-jauh dariku! Aku lagi nggak ingin kelahi hari ini dengan kamu!"teriak Mirai-chan yang cukup membuatku kaget.

"Kenapa? Kamu bakalan menyesal telah berkata seperti itu. Aku bisa memberikan apapun yang kamu mau. Tapi berhubung kamu sudah berkata seperti itu, jadi jangan harap kamu akan mendapatkan apapun dariku."

"aku nggak pernah menyesal nggak mendapat hadiah dari kamu, gendut!"

Mirai-chan pun segera berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan aku sendiri. Namun, tak lama kemudian saat aku sedang asyik menikmati pemandangan luar lewat jendela kelas yang ada disamping tempat dudukku, Mirai-chan datang ditemani beberapa orang temannya.

" ano, jadi Mirai-chan pengen kado apa dong?" Tanya salah satu temannya.

"Un, Mirai-chan. Kami jadi penasaran. Cepat kasi tau dong" ujar temannya yang lain.

Mirai-chan tersenyum menatap teman-temannya yang penasaran menunggu jawabannya.

"sebenarnya aku pengen banget dapat kado ulang tahun boneka panda. Aneh banget kan? Aku juga nggak tau kenapa suka banget dengan panda. Menurutku panda itu imuuut banget! Seandainya aja ada cowok yang ngasi boneka panda padaku tepat dihari ulang tahunku,aku akan jadikan dia sebagai kekasihku" ujar Mirai-chan tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

*flashback END*

Walaupun sekarang Mirai-chan milik Yuto-kun, namun aku berharap dia masih ingat perkataannya tahun lalu. Aku mempercepat langkahku. Aku sungguh tak sabaran untuk memberikan boneka panda yang Sembilan bulan kusimpan khusus untuk kupersembahkan pada Mirai-chan hari ini.

Namun , baru saja aku masuk kelas, Mariya-chan langsung berlari menghampiriku. Dan semua khayalan indahku bersama Mirai-chan dalam hitungan detik musnah sudah. Mariya-chan menyangka boneka panda itu akan kuberikan padanya. Kenapa malah jadi begini? Aku ingin sekali mengambil boneka itu dari Mariya-chan, namun kulihat dia begitu menyukainya. Aku tentu saja tidak tega untuk mengatakan bahwa sesungguhnya boneka panda itu bukan untuknya. Aku benar-benar bodoh!

Sementara itu, aku dapat melihat Mirai-chan yang menatap lekat boneka panda yang ada dipelukan Mariya-chan. Kalau saja Mirai-chan tau, bahwa sesungguhnya dialah yang akan menjadi pemilik boneka panda itu. Kalau saja Mirai-chan tau aku sengaja membeli boneka panda itu sejak Sembilan bulan yang lalu hanya karena ingin memberikannya hari ini padanya. Kalau saja…

[Shida's POV]

Gendut membawa boneka panda? Wuaa, aku ingin boneka panda itu! Sangat menginginkannya. tapi aku ini siapanya si gendut? Sampai-sampai dia mesti memberikan boneka panda untukku. Dan Yuto sekali pun tidak pernah tau kalau aku begitu tergila-gila dengan panda, apalagi gendut!

Aku melihat Mariya-chan yang tersenyum senang menerima boneka panda dari gendut. Aku sedang membayangkan bagaimana seandainya aku yang berada diposisi Mariya-chan sekarang. Mendapat boneka panda yang begitu lucu dihari ulang tahunku. Wua, hal itu begitu kuimpikan sejak dulu. Andai saja bisa terjadi. Tapi sepertinya tak mungkin. Kenapa aku jadi begitu iri dengan Mariya-chan sekarang? Dan kenapa sejak menjadi kekasih Mariya-chan, si gendut malah menjadi lebih manis dan menyenangkan? Kenapa Mariya-chan seberuntung itu mendapatkan semuanya? Aku membenci Mariya-chan! BENCI!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**[Author's POV]**

Semua bertanya-tanya kenapa Yamada Ryosuke tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Bahkan teman terdekatnya sekalipun, Nakajima Yuto dan Chinen Yuri tidak mengetahui alasan ketidakhadiran Yamada Ryosuke.

Yang terlihat begitu panik adalah Nishiuchi Mariya. Dia terus menatap stroberi coklat buatannya dengan lesu. Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi Yama-chan, namun selalu gagal. Email yang ia kirim pun tak kunjung mendapatkan balasan. Entah kenapa kali ini perasaannya benar-benar tidak nyaman. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada orang yang begitu ia sayangi. Sementara ditempat lain, Shida Mirai dengan rapi menyembunyikan kecemasannya akan ketidakhadiran Yamada Ryosuke hari ini. Ia bersikap seolah-olah ketidakhadiran Yamada Ryosuke adalah sesuatu yang biasa saja dan tidak memberikan pengaruh apapun baginya. Namun sesungguhnya sejak tadi,pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Yamada Ryosuke saja.

[Yamada's POV]

Kepalaku sakit. Lagi. Aku tidak dapat bangun dari tempat tidurku. Badanku terasa begitu berat. Dan seperti ada jutaan jarum yang menusuk kepalaku. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit ini.

_Sebentar lagi aku dapat menemuinya…_

_Tinggal sebentar lagi…_

Bayangan itu berkelebat dibenakku. Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas! Bayangan yang paling kubenci! Ibu yang sedang menangis…

*Flashback 7 bulan yang lalu*

Aku mendekati ibu yang sedang menangis dengan takut-takut. Hatiku begitu sakit melihat wanita yang paling kucintai menangis. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya ibu menangis didepanku. Aku paling benci melihat ibu menangis! Aku juga membenci orang yang berani-beraninya membuat ibuku menangis. Tapi sekarang ibuku sedang menangis karena aku! Aku! Alasan yang tepat bagiku untuk membenci diriku sendiri!

"Ibu…" ujarku pelan nyaris tak terdengar sambil berjalan takut-takut mendekati ibuku.

"apa kamu bilang? Ibu? Cih! Aku tak sudi punya anak sepertimu!" sahutnya masih sambil menangis namun tanpa menolehku.

"ibu…" ujarku lagi namun kali ini dengan nada gemetar menahan tangis.

"Hentikan untuk terus memanggilku ibu! Kamu bukan anakku! Kamu bukan bagian dari keluarga Yamada! Aku tidak punya anak. Anakku telah mati…" sahut ibu sambil menangis semakin keras. Tangisannya semakin menyayat hatiku.

Aku hanya dapat berdiri terpaku menatapnya yang sedang menangis. Aku ingin berbuat sesuatu untuk menghiburnya. Tapi aku tau sekarang semuanya akan sia-sia. Dia takkan pernah lagi menganggapku sebagai anakknya. Tak akan pernah.

"Kau! Kenapa kau masih berdiri disitu? Pergi! Cepat pergi dari hadapanku! Aku tak sudi melihat wajahmu lebih lama lagi! Pergiii!" teriaknya mengagetkanku. Aku pun segera berlari dengan ketakutan masuk kedalam kamar. Mengunci diri dalam kamar dan mulai menangis.

*flashback end*

_Karena cintaku…_

_Aku ingin pergi bersamanya…_

_Selalu bersama…_

Sialan! Bayangan terkutuk ini kenapa kembali menghantuiku? Kenapa harus bayangan ini yang berputar diotakku?

*Flashback 7 bulan yang lalu*

"Ibuuuuu! Ibu jangan pergii! Jangan tinggalkan aku, bu!" teriakku sambil menangis mengguncang-guncang tubuh ibu yang sudah tak bernyawa. Darah segar melekat dibajuku saat aku memeluk raga ibuku.

Tak lama kemudian, kudengar langkah kaki berlari mendekatiku.

"Dasar anak sialan!" teriak ayahku yang mendorong tubuhku keras sehingga pelukanku pada ibu terlepas.

Kulihat ayah sama sedihnya denganku saat melihat istri yang begitu ia sayangi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun menatapku tajam.

"Kau lihat sekarang! Dia telah pergi! Dia telah pergi meninggalkanku!" ujarnya sambil menangis.

"seandainya aku tak pernah mengangkatmu sebagai bagian dari keluarga Yamada, pasti semuanya tak akan pernah terjadi! Dan kau lihat sekarang! Istriku mati! Istriku mati karena kau!" teriaknya sambil menunjukku. Jujur aku begitu ketakutan. Selama ini ayah tak pernah bersikap kasar dan membentakku sekalipun.

"Kenapa harus dia yang mati? Aku lebih senang jika kau lah yang mati! Ya, seharusnya kau lah yang mati! Anak pembawa sial! " ujarnya terus berteriak dan mengataiku dengan kata-kata yang kasar.

Aku begitu takut. Segera aku berlari mengunci diri dikamar. Aku tak punya tempat pelarian lain selain kamarku. Karena aku tak punya siapa-siapa yang dapat menolongku. Aku sebatang kara sekarang. Benar-benar kesepian. Aku tak tau siapa keluargaku yang sebenarnya. Aku hanyalah anak yatim piatu yang diambil dari sebuah panti asuhan untuk diangkat sebagai anak oleh keluarga Yamada. Begitulah yang aku dengar dari ayah beberapa hari yang lalu. Ayah mengambilku sebagai anak saat aku masih berumur beberapa hari. Dan itu dilakukan tanpa sepengetahuan ibu.

Ayah dan ibu telah lama menikah namun tak kunjung dikaruniai anak. Saat pernikahan mereka memasuki tahun ke-9, ibu pun dinyatakan hamil. Namun sayangnya bayi mereka meninggal beberapa saat setelah dilahirkan. Hal tersebut tidak diketahui oleh ibu. Sampai akhirnya ayah mengambilku dari panti asuhan karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan ibu jika tau putra kandungnya sebenarnya sudah tiada.

Ayah dan ibu memperlakukan aku dengan manis. Apapun yang aku mau mereka berikan. Mereka benar-benar memperlakukan aku layaknya seorang raja. Sampai akhirnya semua kebenaran tersebut mesti terungkap.

Ibu tau kalau aku bukan anaknya! Ia tau dari golongan darahku yang berbeda dengannya dan ayah. Ya, waktu aku tertabrak mobil sebulan yang lalu, aku kehilangan banyak darah. Saat itulah semua rahasia yang selama ini ayah tutup rapat dari ibu dan juga aku terbongkar!

Aku bukan bagian dari keluarga Yamada!

Lantas aku ini siapa?

Orang yang aku anggap sebagai ibu dan ayahku selama ini berubah menjadi menakutkan!

Bahkan yang paling buruk, aku telah menyebabkan kematian wanita yang kuanggap sebagai ibu selama ini. Ia memilih menyayat nadinya daripada hidup bersamaku lagi!

*Flashback END*

"Ibu…" ujarku sambil memegang erat kepalaku yang semakin bertambah sakit saja. seperti ada yang menusuk-nusuk tajam dikepalaku. gelap. Pemandangan didepanku semuanya menjadi gelap.

_Kau telah melepaskan genggaman tanganmu…_

_Sekuat tenaga aku ingin menggenggam kembali tanganmu…_

_Tapi jarakmu semakin jauh…_

**[**Yuto's POV]

Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada Yama-chan. Untunglah pelajaran terakhir segera usai. Aku, chinen-kun,Mirai-chan,dan Mariya-chan segera bergegas menuju rumah Yama-chan. Kami menggedor pintu rumahnya. Tak ada sahutan. Terpaksa aku dan Chinen memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu rumah Yama-chan. Saat telah masuk kerumahnya, tempat yang menjadi tujuan pertamaku adalah kamarnya! Benar saja. anak itu ada dikamarnya. Ia terlihat sedang tidur. Aku pun membangunkannya. Astaga! Ia bukannya sedang tidur, melainkan pingsan. Dengan panik aku segera memanggil yang lainnya dan kami segera membawanya kerumah sakit.

Aku benar-benar tak pernah sepanik ini. Tak tau kenapa, perasaanku terus tak nyaman sejak tadi. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan anak itu? Yama-chan baka! Selalu saja ingin menanggung semua masalahnya sendiri! apa gunanya ia punya aku dan Chinen? Kami berdua walaupun tidak dapat membantunya, paling tidak tau permasalahannya. Apa gunanya kami berteman sejak TK kalau masih saja ada yang harus kami rahasiakan satu sama lain.

Aku mencoba menghubungi ayah Yama-chan yang sekarang berada di Seoul. Ia harus tau kondisi Yama-chan saat ini. Aku yakin sekarang Yama-chan begini bukan karena kelelahan seperti yang selama ini menjadi alasannya. Ada hal lain yang tampaknya dirahasiakannya dari kami.

"Moshi-moshi~paman, ini aku Yuto. Aku ingin bilang kalau sekarang Yama-chan ada di Rumah sakit. Dokter masih memeriksa keadaannya. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya."

"kamu hanya membuang-buang waktumu untuk memberitauku tentang ini. Karena aku sama sekali tidak peduli lagi dengan anak itu. Terserah dia akan bagaimana. Aku tak ingin tau" sahut suara dari seberang.

"maaf,aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud paman"

"Asal kau tau saja. anak itu lah yang menyebabkan kematian istriku! Orang yang begitu aku sayangi. Makanya aku sangat ingin dia mati. Hahaha~" ujar suara diseberang dengan tawanyanya yang membuatku ngeri.

[Shida's POV]

Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan si gendut. Tolonglah. Aku mohon. Jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Karena aku tak sanggup untuk mengetahuinya. Namun tampaknya Tuhan tak mendengarkan permohonanku kali ini.

Lututku lemas saat mendengar perkataan dokter barusan. Kanker otak! Si gendut! Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Ini pasti salah! Haha~ mana mungkin si gendut yang begitu sehat bisa punya penyakit mematikan seperti itu. Aku berusaha menghibur diriku sendiri. Walau airmataku telah berlomba keluar dari kedua sudut mataku.

Bukan hanya aku. Mariya-chan juga sama sedihnya denganku. Bahkan tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis. Chinen-kun segera memeluknya.

Stadium 4! Bagaimana aku tidak kaget setengah mati? Kanker otak si gendut telah sampai pada stadium 4! Dan kata dokter, waktu si gendut sudah tidak lama lagi. Aku tidak mau kehilangan si gendut! Aku tidak pernah mau~

[Mariya's POV]

Tuhan, kali ini aku benar-benar takut. Takut kalau aku mesti kehilangan Yama-chan. Aku masih belum siap untuk kehilangan dia sekarang. Tolong,berilah aku sedikit waktu lagi bersamanya. Aku janji akan selalu membuatkan stroberi coklat untuknya setiap hari. Tak peduli dalam keadaan sakit pun, aku akan membuatkannya stroberi coklat yang begitu ia sukai itu.

Sekarang sudah hari ketiga sejak ia masuk rumah sakit. Dan ia masih belum sadarkan diri juga. Aku sungguh takut sekali. Aku ingin ia segera bangun. Aku ingin melihat senyumannya yang begitu aku sukai.

"Mirai…,Mirai-chan~"

Aku kaget. Tadi itu suara Yama-chan?

"Mirai-chan"

Mirai? Kenapa malah mengigau memanggil Mirai?

Hatiku sedikit sakit mendengar hal itu. Sebenarnya apa hubungan Mirai-chan dengan Yama-chan? Kenapa Yama-chan terus-menerus mengigau memanggil nama Mirai-chan?

Berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan dibenakku.

[Shida's POV]

Untunglah si gendut akhirnya sadar. Perasaanku sedikit lega. Saat aku menjenguknya bersama Yuto-kun, wajahnya masih terlihat pucat.

"Mirai-chan, bisakah kau kemari sebentar?" ujarnya kepadaku. Tentu saja aku sangat kaget. Dengan ragu, aku berjalan mendekati Yama-chan yang masih terbaring lemah ditempat tidur. Mariya-chan yang tadinya duduk disamping Yama-chan malah mempersilahkan aku untuk duduk ditempat yang tadinya ia duduki.

"Doushite?" tanyaku saat telah duduk disamping tempat tidurnya.

"aku pengen makan stroberi coklat. Mau kan kamu membuatkan stroberi coklat untukku?" tanyanya sambil menatapku lekat.

"Kalau hanya stroberi coklat, aku juga bisa membuatkannya untuk Yama-chan. Lagian bukankah itu memang tugasku untuk membuatkan stroberi coklat setiap harinya untuk Yama-chan?" ujar Mariya-chan sambil menatap tak suka kearahku.

"tapi kali ini aku hanya ingin stroberi coklat buatan Mirai-chan. Bisakan Mirai-chan buatkan untukku?" tanyanya yang kembali menatap lekat kearahku.

Aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Hanya mengangguk patuh pada pemintaannya. Aku dapat melihat Mariya-chan dan Yuto-kun yang saling berpandangan tak mengerti .

[Yamada's POV]

Entah kenapa setiap kali melihat wajahnya, aku seolah mendapat kekuatan. Mirai-chan. Sejak pertama kenal dia, aku begitu menyukainya. Gadis yang begitu periang dan bersemangat. Aku begitu iri padanya. Aku ingin mempunyai semangat seperti dia. Sampai sekarang aku masih menginginkan itu. Walau aku tau hidupku akan segera berakhir dalam hitungan detik lagi.

Sengaja aku memintanya membuatkan stroberi coklat untukku. Setidaknya jika aku mati, aku telah mencicipi stroberi coklat buatan wanita yang begitu kusukai setelah ibuku tentu saja.

_Apakah aku hampir menggenggam tanganmu?_

_tolong tunggu aku…_

_sedikit lagi aku akan menggengam kembali tanganmu_

[Mariya's POV]

Kenapa? Kenapa malah disaat-saat seperti ini Yama-chan malah ingin bersama Mirai-chan? Hatiku benar-benar sakit sekali. Aku tak sanggup melihat semuanya. Kenapa harus Mirai-chan?

"sudahlah, Mariya-chan. Tenangkan dirimu. Percayalah. Yama-chan tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Dia memang dekat dengan Mirai-chan jauh sebelum kau datang. Bahkan mereka juga telah begitu dekat sebelum aku dan Mirai-chan berpacaran. Mereka hanya bersahabat. Kau jangan berprasangka yang bukan-bukan." Ujar Yuto-kun menenangkanku. Aku hanya bisa menangis dipelukan Yuto-kun saat ini. aku hanya berharap apa yang Yuto-kun katakan itu benar. Bahwa Yama-chan dan Mirai-chan hanya bersahabat. Tak lebih dari itu.

[Shida's POV]

aku memotong stroberi coklat buatanku dan memberikannya pada si gendut. Aku menatapnya yang memakan stroberi coklatku tanpa berkedip. Aku khawatir kalau rasanya sangat kacau. Maklum, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku membuat kue. Itu pun karena permintaan dari si gendut.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku penasaran meminta pendapatnya.

Ia bukannya menjawab, malah menatapku lekat.

"Doushite? Nggak enak ya? Yappa~" ujarku cemas.

"kenapa rasanya bisa begitu persis dengan stroberi coklat buatan ibuku?" tanyanya dengan tatapan heran padaku.

"Haha~ kau pasti bercanda~ dasar gen-, ano maksudku Yam-"

"udah. Panggil aja aku gendut. Bukannya kamu bilang dulu mau panggil aku gendut selamanya?"

"Haha~ rupanya kau masih mengingatnya" ujarku yang sedikit tak nyaman karena mendapat tatapan dari dua orang sekaligus! Yuto-kun dan Mariya-chan! Aduh, bagaimana ini?

"jadi kenapa rasanya bisa persis dengan buatan ibuku?" ujarnya mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

"kalau itu, aku nggak tau. Aku hanya mengikuti resep yang ibuku berikan."

"Sokka~"

Namun tiba-tiba Mariya-chan keluar dari ruangan tempat si gendut dirawat, Yuto-kun segera mengejarnya. Aku sungguh merasa bersalah.

"Biarkan saja. aku ingin berdua dengan Mirai-chan. Sebentar saja~"ujar si gendut yang seolah mengerti jalan pikiranku.

[Yamada's POV]

Aku tau waktuku tinggal sebentar lagi. Aku hanya perlu ia ada disampingku disaat-saat terakhir ini. gadis penyemangatku. Aku hanya ingin mengingatnya sampai aku pergi nanti.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa kembali meyerang kepalaku. Aku tak bisa melihat wajah Mirai-chan dengan jelas lagi. Kabur! Semuanya terlihat kabur!

"Gendut, gendut kau kenapa?"ujar Mirai-chan panik. Aku bisa mendengar langkah-langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekatiku saat mendengar teriakan Mirai-chan.

"Yama-chan, bertahanlah Yama-chan. Aku akan segera panggilkan dokter" ujar suara yang begitu aku kenal. Chinen-kun. Teman yang selama ini begitu baik padaku. Rupanya dia baru bisa datang menjengukku.

"Ja..ngan…" ujarku nyaris berbisik. Napasku terasa sesak. Seakan ada sesuatu yang berat menimpa dadaku.

"Yama-chan! Yama-chan berjuanglah! Kau tidak boleh pergi!" ujar seseorang menggenggam tanganku. Aku dapat merasakan air matanya yang jatuh menetes diwajahku. Mariya-chan. Ia begitu erat menggenggam tanganku.

"Yama-chan, jangan bilang kau akan menyerah! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu. Apa kau tak ingin bermain bersama aku dan Chinen lagi? Untuk itu kau harus berjuang. Mariya-chan juga akan selalu membuatkan stroberi coklat buatanmu" kali ini giliran Yuto-kun yang berbicara.

Kemana Mirai-chan? Napasku semakin sesak.

"Mirai…"

"kenapa,gendut?"ujarnya kemudian yang telah berada kembali disampingku.

"Kau tau…,aku sangat suka stroberi coklat kan" ujarku dengan menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menyerangku.

"tentu saja, gendut" Ujarnya dengan nada bergetar. Aku tau pasti sekarang ia sedang menangis. Walaupun aku tak begitu melihat dengan jelas, namun hatiku semakin sedih melihat Mirai-chan, penyemangatku menangis seperti itu.

"aku…, aku suka stroberi coklat itu sama seperti aku suka…Mirai-chan~" tiba-tiba saja paru-paruku serasa semakin menyempit. Kepalaku serasa ditusuk oleh jutaan paku.

Gelap…

Semuanya menjadi gelap…

_Kini aku benar-benar telah menggenggam kembali tanganmu_

_Tak akan ada lagi yang dapat memisahkan aku denganmu…_

_Tak akan ada…_

[Mariya's POV]

Aku akhirnya mengetahuinya. Sesuai dugaanku. Yama-chan menyukai Mirai-chan. Aku benci diriku sendiri! Mengapa mesti menjadi penghalang hubungan mereka? Maafkan aku Yama-chan. Seandainya aku tau semua sejak awal. Namun semua telah terlambat. Yama-chan telah pergi. Tubuhku terasa begitu lemas. Aku masih belum siap kehilangan Yama-chan.

"dasar gendut! Baka, kenapa baru katakan semua ini? aku juga suka kamu…" ujar Mirai-chan yang menangis memeluk Yama-chan yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Melihat semua itu, membuat perasaanku semakin remuk. Aku benci dengan kenyataan ini!

Mirai-chan terus menangis memeluk Yama-chan yang hanya tinggal raganya itu. Sementara Yuto-kun segera keluar, tampaknya ia sama sepertiku. Sama-sama merasa bersalah karena berada diantara Yama-chan dan Mirai-chan selama ini. atau mungkin juga ia sangat sedih kehilangan sahabat sepermainannya sejak kecil itu.

"Mirai-chan!" teriakan Chinen-kun mengagetkanku.

Entah seberapa beratkah kesedihan yang dialami Mirai-chan hingga ia tak sadarkan diri. Aku membantu Chinen-kun mengantar Mirai-chan yang masih tak sadarkan diri masuk kedalam mobil Yuto-kun. Untunglah tak lama kemudian Yuto-kun datang, entah darimana. Ia pun lalu membawa Mirai-chan pulang.

_Gomen ne, Yama-chan…_

Ujarku berulang-ulang kali dalam hatiku.

[Shida's POV]

Sekarang aku ingin menghirup udara pagi ditaman. Entah kenapa, seminggu setelah kepergian si gendut, aku masih tetap saja tak bisa berhenti untuk mengingat semua tentangnya. Semuanya. Semua tentang si gendut terekam sempurna diotakku. Ajaib memang.

_*_Flashback*

"_Genduuuuut!"_

"_sudahku katakan berkali-kali, jangan panggil aku gendut!"_

"_kenapa? Kenapa nggak senang dipanggil gendut? Kan kenyataannya memang seperti itu kan. Jadi untuk apa kamu marah. Haha."_

_*_Flashback end*

Yamada Ryosuke. Gomen ne. sesungguhnya kamu tidak gendut,kok. Aku hanya suka saja melihat tampang kesalmu saat aku memanggilmu gendut. Wajahmu yang sedang kesal terlihat sangat lucu. Sungguh! Tapi saat pertama kali melihatmu tersenyum, kau langsung merebut hatiku dengan senyumanmu. Kawaii. Kau tau senyumanmu itu manis. Tapi kenapa kau sulit sekali untuk tersenyum?

Gendut, aku begitu menyukaimu. Suka. Suka. Suka…

Kalau kau begitu menyukai stroberi coklat, maka rasa sukaku padamu melebihi rasa sukamu pada stroberi coklat itu…

_Hontou ni, arigatou…_

_Karena telah balik menyukaiku…_

_Semoga kamu sekarang tenang disana…_

_Aku disini akan selalu meyukaimu sampai kapanpun…_

[Author's POV]

Sejak kematian Yamada Ryosuke, hubungan antara Shida Mirai dan Nakajima Yuto berakhir dengan sendirinya. Sementara Nishiuchi Mariya tak pernah lagi datang kesekolah. Kabarnya ia pindah keluar Jepang. Tapi tak ada yang tau persisnya dimana.

***THE END***

_**Please,review minna-san^^ Hoho. I love your review so much!**_


End file.
